Quetzalcoatl
' Quetzalcoatl' is a Mesoamerican deity whose name comes from the Nahuatl language and means "feathered serpent". The worship of a feathered serpent is first known documented in Teotihuacan in the first century BCE or first century CE. That period lies within the Late Preclassic to Early Classic period (400 BC – 600 AD) of Mesoamerican chronology, and veneration of the figure appears to have spread throughout Mesoamerica by the Late Classic (600–900 AD). Tossup Questions # With his twin brother, this figure stole bones from the underworld and used them to create humans. A rival of this deity is (*) Tezcatlipoca (TETZ-cat-lee-POKE-uh), and the arrival of a certain conquistador was mistaken as the return of this figure. Confused by the natives with Hernan Cortes, for 10 points, identify this Aztec god, a feathered serpent. # This god's heart became the planet Venus after he lept onto a funeral pyre. This god's conflicts with the "Smoking Mirror" caused the destruction of four earths. After the creation of the barren fifth world, this god retrieved bones from Mictlan and used his blood to create men to populate that world. This brother of Xolotl was tricked by his rival Tezcatlipoca into his immolation and he was said to have sailed east on a raft of serpents to eventually return to his people. For 10 points, name this feathered serpent revered by the Aztecs. # One of this god's forms fell in love with Mayahuel, bringing love into the world. That form, Ehecatl, saved the frozen sun and moon by blowing on them. He threw himself onto a funeral pyre out of remorse for sleeping with a celibate princess, after which his heart became the morning star. He ruled the fifth world cycle during which he mixed his blood with flour made of ground up human bones in order to reintroduce humans to the world. This god's pale skin caused Moctezuma to mistake Hernan Cortez for him. For 10 points, name this feathered serpent. # When this deity assumes his role as the god of wind, he is depicted with a conical hat and a mask with two protruding tubes. In one story, he immolated himself after being tricked into sleeping with a priestess by a rival deity. In order to begin the fifth world cycle, he traveled into the underworld with his dog-headed psychopomp brother. This nemesis of the jaguar-faced god of the "smoking mirror" is typically depicted as a warrior or a feathered serpent. For 10 points, name this rival of Tezcatlipoca, an Aztec sky god who Montezuma allegedly confused with Hernan Cortes. # When this god saw his own ugliness in a mirror, he became intoxicated and ended up in a debauchery with his own sister. He is said to return in a year of the One-Reed, after setting out to the East on a raft of * snakes. He created mankind by sprinkling his blood on some bones from the underworld Mictlan, and taught the cultivation of maize. He is associated with the morning star, unlike his twin brother Xolotl, and his rival is the god whose name means "smoky mirror", Tezcatlipoca. For 10 points, name this Aztec god, a plumed serpent for whom Montezuma mistook Cortez.